Then the earth shook
by Flissy27
Summary: Daphne, Niles and Frasier are all at home when a earthquake rocks Seattle
1. Chapter 1

Then the earth shook!

Daphne and Niles where out shopping and had just got back to Elliott bay towers when they felt the ground shake...

Daphne: Niles did you just feel that?

Niles: yes properly just a tremor we do get them here

Daphne: yeah oh well we had better get this lot up to Dr. Crane!

Niles: want me to carry the bags for you they look heavy

Daphne: oh thank you Niles that's very kind

Niles and Daphne made there way to room 101 and suddenly there was a another tremor...

Daphne: oh God Niles that felt even stronger!

Niles: its ok Daphne just a small earthquake!

Daphne: iam scared

Niles: its ok Daphne (hugs Daphne)

Suddenly Dr. Crane opened the door to find Daphne and Niles kissing

Frasier: and where is my dinner?

Daphne: excuse me Dr. Crane i've been busy!

Frasier: yes kissing my brother!

Daphne laughs

Daphne: iam only joking Dr. Crane!


	2. Chapter 2

Then the earth shook part2

A little later Daphne,Niles and Frasier all sat round the table to eat dinner...

Frasier: did you two feels those tremors we got today?

Daphne: yes very much so we sometimes have earthquakes in the UK only there very small

Frasier: not like here there massive!

Niles: hopefully we're seen the back of them

Daphne: oh I do hope so

Niles: don't worry Daphne nothing will happen to you

Daphne looked at Niles and smiled

Daphne: thank you

Niles: what for?

Daphne: just being there for me

Niles: I love you

Daphne kisses Niles

Daphne: I love you too

Just then the big one struck...

Daphne: OMG NILES!

Niles: its ok Daphne just get under the table!

Frasier: oh God!

Books fell from shelves things fell off the table windows broke...

Daphne: where s Martin?

Frasier and Niles looked at each other in horror


	3. Chapter 3

Then the earth shook part 3

Martin was out with Eddie when the earth started shaking...

Martin: oh no come on boy!

Eddie: woof woof!

Martin managed to get Eddie to safety but saw a young girl running around the shaking ground screaming for her mummy...

Martin: hang on iam coming!

Girl: my mummy help!

Martin: where is she?

The girl pointed to a pile of rubble

Girl: please help her!

Martin: ok sweetheart we'll find you're mum

Meanwhile back at Elliott bay towers the earthquake had stopped but the place was a mess

Daphne: Niles Frasier can you hear me?

Daphne saw Niles under a heap of rubble his head was bleeding

Daphne: oh my god Niles you ok?

Niles: I think so are you ok?

Daphne: yes I seem to be where's you're brother?

Suddenly Daphne and Niles hear a voice coming from the kitchen

Frasier: iam here

Daphne: you ok Dr. Crane?

Frasier: yes thank you Daphne

Daphne: I hope Mr. Crane's ok


	4. Chapter 4

Then the earth shook part 4

Daphne looked at Niles face it was bleeding coughing she made her way to Niles...

Daphne: put this on on you're face Niles

Niles: oh thank you my love

Frasier was too shook up to talk all he could think about was his dad was he okay?

Meanwhile on the streets on Seattle Martin was helping a young girl look for her mum...

Martin looked under the rubble the girl pointed to she wasen't there

Girl: I want my mummy

Martin: we will find her sweetheart don't worry

Suddenly Martin and the little girl heard a voice coming from a building...

Girl: its mummy!

Martin was so happy he let the little girl go and be with her mum..

Martin goes back to find Eddie...

Meanwhile back at Elliott bay towers...

Daphne was tending to Niles head

Niles: oh thank you my love!

Daphne: its okay Niles

Niles: iam very sleepy

Daphne: no Niles you have to stay awake

Niles: but Daphne iam tired let me sleep

Daphne: No!

Daphne to get Niles to walk but its no use

Frasier: oh for god's sake Niles get up!

Daphne started crying

Daphne: oh please wake up Niles I love you

Frasier: right thats it GET UP!

Niles opened one eyes then closed it again

Daphne: whats wrong with him?

Frasier: he's had a smack to the head and he's gone into concussion

Daphne: will he be alright?

Frasier: we need to get him to hospital

Meanwhile Martin and Eddie where making there way to Elliott bay towers...

Eddie: woof woof!

Martin: I know boy where nearly there

Martin began to feel very weak and soon passed out

Eddie: woof!

Meanwhile Daphne and Frasier began to feel very weak too

Daphne: oh Dr. Crane I feel so tired

Frasier: me too Daphne


	5. Chapter 5

Then the earth shook part 5

Niles Daphne and Frasier woke up to find themselves in hospital...

Daphne: what happened?

Nurse: oh good morning dear you're in hospital

Daphne: I know why?

Nurse: carbon dioxide poisoning you're alright now though

Daphne: is Niles going to be okay?

Nurse: he will be fine

Daphne: oh thank you and Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane?

Nurse: yep just fine

Daphne: oh thank you nurse

A few days later Daphne was watching tv with Martin and Eddie when Niles came in...

Niles went over to Daphne and grabbed her hand and took her outside into the hall...

Daphne: Niles whats wrong you okay?

Niles pulled out a little box

Daphne: oh my god Niles!

Niles lent down on one knee

Niles: Daphne Moon will you marry me?

Daphne tears filled her eyes

Daphne: yes please!

the end


End file.
